


Hayfever

by comfy3666



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komaeda Has Hayfever, M/M, Sickfic, fucking hayfever gddamn im dying and i had to vent, hayfever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfy3666/pseuds/comfy3666
Summary: Komaeda looked like he'd been punched in the face. Short little sickfic.





	Hayfever

Komaeda looked like he’d been punched in the face. Hinata could barely believe his eyes. His eyes were swollen and puffy and red, his nose looked… raw was the only word to describe it. Komaeda sat down opposite Hinata at the breakfast buffet, seemingly unaware of the stares being levied his way by the rest of their classmates. 

“Good morning, Hinata-kun.” His voice sounded raspy and thick, and lacked its usual pep. He poured himself a generous glass of orange juice- something else strange. Komaeda hated orange juice. 

Saionji was the first to break the silence that had fallen. She leaned over the table and punched Komaeda in the arm, none too gently. “What the fuck are you doing awake, freak? You look more like a corpse than usual.” 

Komaeda smiled horribly- he really looked like he was about to fall over at any moment, and sniffed delicately. “It’s just a bit of allergies. Nothing to worry about.” He limply waved his hand in what must have been a dismissive gesture. He chugged half the glass of orange juice, coughing slightly. 

“Hayfever?” Hinata’s voice was incredulous. “I thought you’d been punched in the face.”

Komaeda blew his nose. He’d swiped a stack of serviettes for tissues. 

“It’s not that bad, Hinata-kun.” He sounded as though he’d been chain smoking for the past forty-eight hours and had topped it off by hotboxing a closet for the night. 

Hinata pointed accusingly, somewhat diminished by the croissant he was still holding. “Have you taken anything for it?” 

“I’m drinking orange juice.” Komaeda pointedly sipped from his glass. “Vitamins.” He sneezed into his elbow. Twice. Three times. Ibuki recoiled, hand over her mouth.

Hinata counted seven sneezes before the fit ceased, and another three minutes before Komaeda finished trumpeting his nose like he was auditioning for a marching band. 

“Tsumiki, do we have any antihistamines in stock?” 

“W-We definitely have a few! I don’t know if we have anything as strong as Komaeda-san needs, but-”

“It’ll have to do. Will you help me get him to the pharmacy?” He brandished his croissant at Komaeda threateningly, daring him to argue.

“O-okay.”

“Good grief.” Saionji rolled her eyes. “Skeletor has hayfever.”

Together, he and Tsumiki frogmarched Komaeda to the pharmacy on the third island, all while he insisted that he was fine, that this was unnecessary, all between undignified snorts and sneezes. 

At the pharmacy, Hinata scoured the shelves for antihistamines while Tsumiki quizzed Komaeda about allergies and medical history. 

He’d found loratadine and fexofenadine and cetirizine, but he’d yet to find any of the stronger prescription drugs he was looking for. 

“Dymysta, Dymysta…” Hinata muttered to himself. Maybe it had been misplaced on another shelf somewhere. 

Nowhere. After checking even the drug fridge, he had to admit defeat. Resigned, Hinata pulled out a box of each relevant medicine he could find. He mentally compared the known drug interactions against Komaeda’s current meds. 

Thankfully Komaeda wasn’t on any tricyclic antidepressants, or he would’ve been left to rot in hayfever hell. 

Tsumiki gave him the all-clear in the form of a quiet nod. He took out a blister pack from each box. Komaeda’s eyes followed the medicine in Hinata’s hands, his eyes needy. 

He sat on the chair across from Komaeda, holding the blister packets just out of reach.

“Komaeda. Listen.”

Komaeda nodded dutifully, the effect somewhat ruined by the mass of tissues he was holding against his nose.

“What I’m telling you goes against pretty much every doctor’s orders, but they’re wrong.”

Komaeda nodded again, opting for silent agreement. Smart. Hard to argue when you’re blowing blood clots out of your nose. 

“You can take two of these. Two from each blister packet, every four hours. You’re going to take some now-” he handed the packets to a presumably grateful Komaeda. It was hard to discern his expression when his face looked like the recent victim of a bee swarm. “And I assume you know what this is.” He thrust a tub of Vicks at Komaeda, who kept nodding. “And you’re going to go home, take a steaming hot shower, breathe the steam in really deep, clear out your sinuses, and go to sleep.” He also handed him a fabric mask.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun, Tsumiki-san. I know it’s a disgusting allergy.”

Tsumiki squeaked. “No- No, of course not! It’s way more normal than you think!”

Hinata rolled his eyes. It was the first thing in the morning and he really wanted nothing more than to be back in bed, asleep. He let Komaeda and Tsumiki babble on as they walked back to the first island, their dialogue punctuated by riotous sneezes from Komaeda. 

Four hours later, he knocked on Komaeda’s door. The sound of something clattering to the floor and a curse were muffled by the door. 

“Hinata-kun! What a lovely surprise.” Komaeda’s fluffy hair was drooping, even, and his face was flushed. A towel was wrapped around his neck. And the floor was wet. A large bowl and the tub of Vicks also lay there. 

“You knew I was coming to check on you,” Hinata pointed out. 

Komaeda shrugged ambivalently, ignoring the water pooling on the floor. He’d clearly been inhaling steam. Not that it sounded like it had done him any good, by the sound of his voice. He let Hinata inside, who carefully avoided the wet patch. Komaeda walked straight through it to flop on his bed, wincing as the soggy carpet soaked his socks. 

“Do you need a hand with that?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. One of the many talents he’d acquired from Kamukura, and one he couldn’t resist flaunting at moments like these. 

“I don’t care.” Komaeda’s tone was miserable, even muffled against the pillow he’d flopped onto. 

Hinata’s eyes locked onto the empty blister packets. All of them, except for the Sudafed, were empty. 

“Did you take all of these? Overdosing won’t get you high, you know.” 

Komaeda laughed against the pillow, but it quickly turned into snorting and sniffing. “I’m not an amateur when it comes to hayfever medicine,” came the muffled response. “I just want to stop sneezing. My nose hurts and my throat hurts and-” he cut himself off. “It’ll pass eventually.”

“You don’t need to play tough, Komaeda. In fact, I came to see if you wanted this.” He waved a bottle of Phenergan around. 

Komaeda turned his head to peek at the bottle, squinting his eyes. “Hinata-kun!” He shot up and grabbed at the bottle, relief plain even on his swollen features. He was actually kind of pretty like this. The flush made him look otherworldly, and emphasised the green of his eyes, usually more gray than anything. 

“If you want to sleep, it’ll knock you out for a few hours and hopefully give you a break…” Hinata trailed off. The housebound man was already gulping a mouthful from the bottle. He set it on the bedside table carefully, as though it held the elixir of life. 

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said, quietly. 

To hear such genuine gratitude, not clothed in self loathing or laments, made Hinata flush. “That’s okay. It’s nothing, I mean.” He almost said anything for you, but that really would’ve been too much. He cleared his throat. “Do you want me to check back in on you in a few hours?”

“I’d appreciate that.” Komaeda was already tucking himself under a bedsheet, holding a pillow to his chest. He popped his fabric mask back over his face so he could mouth breathe while he slept. Just like that, he was out. Like a light. Unbelievable. 

“Good night, Komaeda,” Hinata said softly as he closed the door. 

Four hours later, Hinata knocked on Komaeda’s door again. No response. Hinata tried the doorknob. Unlocked. 

Komaeda lay sprawled out on his bed, one pillow under his head, one pillow clutched to his chest, tucked under his chin. His breathing sounded much better. Still somewhat stuffy, but overall much better. He’d plugged up his nose with tissues, and kicked off the sheets, leaving him just in his oversized shirt and underwear, curled up like a cat, breathing through his face mask.. 

And if Hinata secretly thought it was a little cute, nobody had to know. And if he gently patted Komaeda’s fluffy head before setting down his next dose of antihistamines next to his bedside table along with a bottle of Gatorade, nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for any grammatical errors, i wrote this under the influence of every generic hayfever tablet known to man in doses that are certainly not recommended by any doctor and i proofread it by skimming. PLEASE DONT ACTUALLY TAKE THIS MANY HAYFEVER MEDS. unless you've suffered for years and built up a tolerance to all of them, in which case every doctor is wrong take as many as you want. if you want to see the dr merch collection im building up, its on my twitter @ meowshinui. love you bye


End file.
